Angels & Hunters
by Dessiel
Summary: post 8x10, asi seria como me lo imagino en un universo muy muy lejano XD.. [luego de que los hermanos se dieran cuenta de que cas estaba siendo manipulado por naomi y se enfrentan a ella para liberar al angel, dean y cas han aceptado los sentimientos el uno por el otro, y con la ayuda de sam, deben rescatar a samandriel de crowley] destiel futuro samdriel (samxsamandriel)
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Cas podrías relajarte me estas mareando – dijo Dean tratando de calmar a Castiel que desde que se había aparecido, después de todo lo acontecido con naomi, estaba más que preocupado – ya te dije que lo encontraremos.

Dean – dijo Castiel deteniéndose por primera vez – es mi hermano, mi hermano pequeño y ese demonio lo tiene quien sabe dónde, torturándolo, haciéndolo sufrir incluso puede.. puede.

Hey – dijo Dean acercándose a Castiel para depositar una mano en su hombro a modo de ayuda y hacerle entender que no lo dejaría solo en esta – sé cómo te sientes, si fuera sam, movería cielo y tierra, dios iría nuevamente al infierno por él si fuera necesario, créeme encontraremos al pequeño sammy.

Pequeño sammy? – interrogo Castiel.

Bueno, samandriel es muy tosco para un niño, bueno sé que es un ángel, pero su recipiente es el de un niño, además su diminutivo así como el tuyo seria "sam" pero ya hay un sam en el grupo así que "pequeño sammy" es mi elección.

Tienes que ponerles apodos a todos los que conoces? – pregunto Castiel con una sonrisa en el rostro, Dean era el único que lo podía hacer sonreír así.

Bueno solo a los que me importan – contesto Dean tomando al ángel por la cintura y acercándolo a él, aun le padecía raro lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero debía admitir que solo estaba prolongando lo inevitable, luego de terminar con esa perra de naomi y estar a punto de perder a Castiel nuevamente, Dean termino por aceptar que lo que sentía por el ángel era más que amor fraternal, bueno eso y el griterío que le plato Sam para que se diera cuenta. Literalmente le dijo "eres tan idiota a veces" , sermón que duro como 2 horas y que hasta el día de hoy aun siente el pito que le quedo en el oído por el volumen en la voz de Sam

Pero tú no conoces a Samandriel – dijo Castiel sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos.

Lo vi una vez, en la subasta, se nota que te quiere mucho, cuando pregunto por ti y le dije que no habías podido salir, se puso bastante triste – dijo Dean mirando a Castiel a los ojos.

Dios, Dean – dijo Castiel escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del cazador, para Castiel esto también era relativamente nuevo, las emociones no eran su fuerte, pero desde que saco a Dean del infierno, y conoció el libre albedrio a manos del cazador que ahora lo tenía abrazado, supo que quería al mayor de los winchester como algo más que su protegido y cuando Dean se dio cuenta también y compartieron su primer beso comprendió que ya estaba perdido en esos ojos verdes y que jamás podría escapar, bueno no es que quisiera hacerlo tampoco –

Shhh, tranquilo, sam esta buscando información – dijo Dean tomando el rostro de Castiel por el mentón haciendo que levantara la vista – lo encontraremos lo prometo – fue lo último que dijo antes de besar a Castiel, primero lento y delicado, sabía que Castiel no tenía mucha experiencia en eso de besar, por eso nunca iba mas allá de lo que el ángel lo permitía, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre, dios de seguro volvería al infierno solo por pensar en desvirginar a un ángel, porque demonios Catiel era virgen, él mismo se lo había dicho el día que enfrentaron a Rafael, pero no podía evitarlo, los labios de ese ángel siempre eran suaves y tersos le encantaba besarlos, era casi adictivo, poco a poco intensifico el beso, Catiel abrió su boca para permitirle a Dean entrar en ella, y Dean no se hizo esperar, invadió la boca de Castiel jugando con su lengua saboreando cada rincón que podía, una de sus manos se poso en la cadera de Castiel comenzando a meterse por debajo de la camisa de este, su piel era tan suave y terna, nunca antes había sentido un contacto así, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado antes se podía comparar a la sensación que le provocaba el tocar la piel de Catiel, comenzó a explorar ese cuerpo hasta que sintió como él ángel se tensaba bajo su toque, lo que siempre era señal de que debía detenerse y así lo hizo – lo lamento cas , estas bien? – pregunto cuándo se habían separado.

Si, si .. lo siento Dean yo …- dijo Castiel con voz temblorosa.

Tranquilo bebe – dijo Dean atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él dándole un beso en la frente – ya te dije que iremos a tu ritmo, créeme que es difícil para mí, pero te quiero, demonios te amo más que a nada y lo último que quiero es lastimarte por ir a un ritmo que no sea el tuyo, de acuerdo? – pregunto sonriéndole al ángel para relajarlo

Gracias Dean, yo también te amo – dijo Castiel colocándose de puntitas para besar a Dean nuevamente.

Puedo entrar – grito sam desde afuera.

Oh vamos sam no sean idiota – le grito Dean de vuelta separándose de Castiel.

Lo siento Dean – dijo sam entrando a la habitación, pero no quiero quedar traumatizado de por vida – lo siento cas, realmente estoy feliz por lo de ustedes pero es solo que aun no quiero tener imágenes raras en mi mente.

Imágenes raras? – dijo Castiel ladeando su cabeza, en ese gesto tan característico cuando no entendía algo, para luego mirar a Dean.

No le hagas caso cas – dijo Dean dándole una mirada de "cállate idiota" a sam – y bueno encontraste algo?

Si, bueno… - comenzó Sam – recuerdan el almacén en donde crowley tenia a kevin?

Al que fuimos cuando regrese del purgatorio? – cuestiono Castiel.

Si, ese mismo – comento Sam, acercándose a la mesa del cuarto abriendo su laptop- cuando sacamos a los futuros profetas y bueno cas rompió la tabla en 2, pensé que los demonios dejarías la zona, es decir ya no había nada mas por lo que quedarse.

Pero ..- lo interrumpió Dean

No se han ido – aun hay indicios que señalan que los demonios y muy probablemente crowley aun se encuentren hay.

Quieres decir que Samandriel está hay – dijo Castiel un poco alterado – que siempre estuvo hay! Y no me di cuenta! Como no puede sentirlo.

Cas, cas! – dijo Dean tomando a Castiel por los brazos – hey, relájate, cuando regresaste del purgatorio estabas muy débil, casi te desmayas cuando te cargaste al demonio ese que se nos cruzo, no eras lo suficientemente fuerte, eso debió alterar tu percepción de alguna forma.

Pero Dean – dijo Castiel –

Pero nada, ok, cabe la posibilidad de que el pequeño alitas este hay y si es así, vamos a necesitar de todo tu poder para sacarlo, si te alteras esto ira mal, créeme y hablo por experiencia que cuando se trata de familia el juicio se nubla y hacemos cosas estúpidas, necesitas serenarte cas , por favor – pidió Dean acariciando el rostro de Castiel, sam solo miraba enternecido la escena, se alegraba de ver que Dean por fin podía estar feliz aunque por dentro se preguntaba cuando seria su turno, había perdido a Amelia para siempre y de cierta forma sentía celos.

Dean, samandriel es el único hermano que me queda, por favor debes ayudarme a recuperarlo – pidió Castiel con ojos brillantes-

Descuida cas, lo encontraremos, verdad sammy – dijo Dean volteándose a ver a su hermano.

Claro que si cas, cuenta con ello y Dean no me llames sammy, mmmm puedes decirle así a Samandriel cuando lo rescatemos – dijo sam dando un suspiro al final.

Créeme que ya lo había pensado – dijo Dean sonriente.

Eres increíble – dijo sam, cerrando su laptop preparándose para salir – bueno cas nos llevas.

Será todo un gusto, gracias chicos – dijo Castiel colocando sus dedos en la frente de ambos hermanos.

De nada cas, vamos a salvar a ese angelito – dijo Dean antes de ser tele transportados dejando la habitación vacía.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, bueno este fic se me ocurrio un dia y aun no sabia como juntarla asi que salio esto, denle una oportunidad siii!

saludos ^^


	2. Cap 2 Rescate

Capitulo 2

Vamos angelito dime como demonios salió Castiel del purgatorio – preguntaba crowley a Samandriel quien apenas si se podía mantener consiente, su gracia sanaba muy lentamente sus heridas que a este punto de no ser un ángel ya le habrían costado la vida.

Ya …te lo …ya te lo dije – hablaba difícilmente Samandriel – no lo …. No lo sé.

Ohhh angelito mentiroso – dijo crowley mientras enterraba la espada angelical en la pierna de Samandriel hasta que el brillo de la gracia del ángel comenzó a asomarse, en el edificio solo se escuchaban unos gritos desgarradores tan fuertes que hasta algunos demonios cubrían sus oídos para no escuchar al ángel gritar.

Por favor… por favor …. No lo se…. Como habría, si cuando salió Castiel ya me tenías encerrado aquí – suplicaba Samandriel.

Valla, tan leal como siempre pero sabes, encontré un hechizo que quizás te haga cooperar, ya me aburrí de jugar a "pica el pollo" contigo, porque no subimos al siguiente nivel – dijo crowley a la vez que en sus manos aparecía un libro que por las apariencias parecía muy antiguo y tenia sellos enoquianos en la portada, al verlo Samandriel comenzó a temblar visiblemente, no quería pensar como había conseguido un libro como ese.

Que …. Que vas a hacerme – pregunto con temor Samandriel

Valla así que sabes de qué va esto, pues así me ahorraré la explicación, comenzamos? – termino crowley a la vez que comenzaba a recitar un conjuro del libro, y Samandriel comenzaba a gritar nuevamente de dolor.

No! No! Por favor no! , detente por favor! No lo se! No lo se! Por favor! – gritaba y gritaba Samandriel sin éxito, la tortura continuo hasta que crowley termino de recitar el hechizo y una par de alas color miel parecerían en la espalda de Samandriel

Valla, valla – dijo crowley acercándose para tocar las alas de Samandriel – a pesar de todo sigue tan bellas y brillantes – continuo casi embobado por la belleza de las alas.

No… no … - decía Samandriel a punto de la inconsciencia, el hecho de que crowley haya forzado a sus alas a materializarse en este plano había gastado toda la energía que le quedaba

No seas asi, porque ocultabas algo tan bello – decía crowley al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por el ala y con la otra tomo fuertemente el punto que la unía a la espalda del ángel

No… no las toques … por favor … - pedía Samandriel, tenía miedo de mirar a crowley, pues sabía lo que el demonio pensaba hacer.

Me dirás como Castiel salió del purgatorio? – pregunto por última vez crowley

ya te he dicho que no lo se! – grito desesperado Samandriel ya no sabía que hacer para que el demonio le creyera.

Pues bien – dijo crowley comenzando a torcer el ala de Samandriel, el ángel solo pudo ahogar un grito, su mente se nublo, por un momento su corazón se detuvo, otro movimiento por parte de crowley, pero esta vez tirando del ala de tal forma que parecía que quería arrancarla de la espalda de joven ángel, esta vez el grito desgarrador de Samandriel no se hizo esperar, no podía hacer nada más, si crowley arrancaba su ala, no podría volver al cielo en mucho tiempo, su gracia estaba demasiada dañada como para curarse, sintió otro tirón y su cerebro sencillamente dejo de enviar señales a las demás partes de su cuerpo… solo sintió un profundo vacio y luego oscuridad.

spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn

Es aquí? – Pregunto Dean- se ve algo diferente.

Si es aquí, ahora puedo sentir la gracia de Samandriel, pero es muy débil, debemos darnos prisa – dijo Castiel mirando a los hermanos.

Bien, debemos….- comenzó sam pero no pudo terminar por que se vio interrumpido por un grito lleno de dolor que atravesó todo el lugar.

Samandriel – susurro Castiel antes de desaparecer.

Que?! Cas! Cas ¡! Vuelve, demonios! – comenzó a gritar Dean

Vamos Dean debemos darnos prisa – dijo sam agarrando a Dean por la manga de la chaqueta para que comenzara a caminar, no fue difícil seguirle el paso a Castiel, puesto que los cuerpos de los demonios estaban uno tras otro como migajas de pan marcando el camino.

Cas está realmente cabreado – comento sam.

Y no es para menos, oíste ese grito? – dijo Dean – si cas encuentra a crowley estoy seguro de que esta vez no se lo pensara dos veces en matarlo.

He mira- dijo sam señalando una puerta – parece que encontramos la casa de chocolate.

Espero que encontremos a la bruja y no a un muy cabreado ángel – dijo Dean a la vez que entraba a la habitación seguido de sam, sin embargo no pudieron seguir caminando , porque la imagen que vieron los dejo de una pieza, en una silla amarrado estaba el que suponían era Samandriel , su ropa llena de sangre y cortadas a través de todo el joven cuerpo que ocupaba el ángel, pero lo que más los desconcertó fue el ala que se salía desde el hombro izquierdo del muchacho, aun conservaba su brillo era hermosa, lo que le hizo a Dean preguntarse como serian las de Castiel, sin embargo en donde se suponía estaba el ala derecha no había nada, solo un gran carcho de sangre que manchaba toda esa parte de la anatomía del ángel, frente a él, estaba Castiel de rodillas, cuidadosamente Dean se acerco a su ángel.- Cas, - dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Castiel para hacerlo reaccionar – cas?, cas? Estas bien, vamos di algo me estas asustando cas.

Se la arranco – dijo Castiel con la voz quebrada – ese maldito demonio arranco el ala derecha de mi hermano, Dean

Cas – dijo Dean atrayendo el cuerpo de Castiel para poder abrazarlo.

Dean – dijo Castiel comenzando a llorar –

Tranquilo bebe, todo estará bien ya verás – decía Dean tratando de reconfortar a Castiel, a la vez que miraba a sam con cara de preocupación, Samandriel estaba gravemente herido y debían sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible.

Castiel donde está crowley? – se atrevió a preguntar sam.

Cuando llegue, ya no estaba, trate de seguirlo pero no quería dejar a Samandriel así – dijo Castiel a la vez que se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

Él – dijo sam refiriéndose a samandrel – aun está vivo?

Si, apenas, pero lo está – dijo Castiel separándose de Dean, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Samandriel – driel, driel, - decía Castiel acariciando con el dorso de la mano el rostro de Samandriel – hermanito, soy yo … vamos abre los ojos – la voz de Castiel a diferencia de muchas veces era suave y cálida mas parecida a la que habían escuchado de Jimmy una vez, Dean solo miraba con el corazón partido a su ángel, odiaba verlo así de triste.

Samandriel, soy yo, Castiel, ya vine por ti hermanito, te sacare de aquí – continuo Castiel y con un movimiento de sus manos, las cadenas de Samandriel se rompieron, liberando las lastimadas articulaciones del ángel – abre los ojos, te lo ruego – pidió nuevamente Castiel colocando su frente contra la de Samandriel.

Cas que haces? – pregunto Dean.

Solo le estoy dando un poco de mi gracia, descuida solo la suficiente para que pueda soportar el sacarlo de aquí – aclaro Castiel antes de que Dean replicara por algo – vamos driel, abre los ojos – susurro una última vez Castiel

Cas…ca…ss… - se escucho la débil voz de Samandriel –

Samandriel vamos abre los ojos, yo se que puedes – dijo Castiel un poco más animado ahora que había obtenido una respuesta de su hermano.

Castiel – volvió a decir Samandriel a la vez que había los ojos para encontrarse la azul mirada de su hermano mayor – Castiel, mi ala… - dijo Samandriel antes de comenzar a derramar lagrimas.

Shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo… estaras bien… yo cuidare de ti ahora – dijo Castiel.

Cas déjame a mi, yo lo llevare, necesitamos que estés enfrente por si nos encontramos con mas demonios a la salida – comento sam, pero al parecer Castiel no pareció oírlo,

Cas! – exclamo Dean

Si, si … sam por favor, solo ten cuidado – pidió Castiel mirando a sam – pero antes driel, pequeño necesito que regreses tu ala izquierda al plano que pertenece, crees poder hacerlo – pidió Castiel a su hermano.

Du….duele – fue la simple respuesta de Samandriel.

Lo sé, lo sé pequeño, pero debes intentarlo, de lo contrario no podrán sanar correctamente por favor inténtalo – pidió nuevamente Castiel, a lo que Samandriel solo asintió con la cabeza – mírame, mírame Samandriel y concéntrate – dijo Castiel comando el rostro del joven ángel entre sus manos muy suavemente, ambas miradas azules se encontraron y el cuerpo de Samandriel comenzó a brillar muy levemente y su ala comenzó a desaparecer lentamente de la vista de los winchester – bien lo estás haciendo muy bien – animaba Castiel, luego de unos minutos el ala había desaparecido completamente y Samandriel dejo de brillar- ahora descansa, has sido un buen chicho driel .

No…. No… yo.. al demonio, le dije … le dije el nombre de los profetas …. Castiel.. yo… - decía Samandriel de forma cortada.

Shhhhh, tranquilo, lo sé, no te preocupes ya nos encargamos de eso – lo tranquilizo Castiel acariciando el rostro de su hermano.

Lo sie….lo siento – repetía una y otra vez el joven ángel – lo siento lo siento.

Sam – pidió Castiel ya no siendo capaz de soportar al ver a su hermano así de lastimado – por favor

Si – dijo sam pasándole su arma a Dean y colocándose a un lado de Samandriel – hola Samandriel, puede que esto duela un poco, pero debes resistir de acuerdo.

Samandriel miro a Castiel a lo que este asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía confiar en el menor de los winchester – de acuerdo – respondió finalmente.

Ok – dijo sam colocando sus brazos bajo el frágil cuerpo del ángel, con mucho cuidado comenzó a levantarlo, pero Samandriel estaba tan lastimado que no se hizo esperar sus gritos.

No! No.. para para! – exclamaba el joven.

Tranquilo, tranquilo – decía sam – ya esta , ya esta …- dijo cuando finalmente pudo acomodar a Samandriel en sus brazos de forma segura.

Será mejor que viajemos en automóvil, no creo que Samandriel soporte una teletrasportación en ese estado – comento Castiel.

Ammm, me pareció ver un auto abandonado a un lado de la fabrica puede que nos sirva – dijo sam

Bien ahora vamos – dijo Dean quien había observado toda la escena en silencio, sam salió con Samandriel en sus brazos, sin embargo Castiel no se había movido de su lugar mirando el desastre que había quedado en donde hace unos minutos estuvo cautivo el joven ángel – cas estas bien?

Quien – comenzó Castiel con la voz ronca de siempre apretando los puños – quien le hace algo así a un niño Dean?.

Cas – dijo Dean tomando por los hombros a Castiel y obligándolo a dejar de ver la escena que tenían en frente – se pondrá bien, ya lo veras, es un ángel, pero mas importante es tu hermano.

Pero Dean – dijo Castiel con los ojos acuosos enfrentando el verde mirar de Dean- sus alas, dios Dean es solo un niño… un niño! Maldición!

Cálmate cas – dijo Dean abrazando a Castiel – tu estarás hay para ayudarlo, se pondrá bien, ahora vamos no podemos dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo

Si, si, tienes razón, gracias Dean – dijo finalmente Castiel

De nada, bebe, después de todo el queribin es mi cuñado – diciendo esto le planto un casto beso en los labios a Castiel- ahora vamos, cuando salieron sam ya se encontraba cerca del auto esperando por ellos, Castiel entro primero al asiento trasero para ayudar a sam a meter a Samandriel y así poder curarlo un poco en el camino de regreso, cuando ya estuvo bien acomodado, sam y Dean se montaron y partieron, de vez en cuando Dean miraba por el espejo retrovisor a los ángeles que llevaba atrás, Castiel estaba acunando a Samandriel en sus brazos y al parecer le susurraba palabras en enoquiano al joven ángel, lo que le pareció muy tierno a Dean, de seguro Castiel sería un gran padre.

Duele – dijo en un susurro Samandriel.

Lo sé, tranquilo – le respondió Castiel

Mátame – dijo Samandriel.

Sam y Dean compartieron miradas ante la petición del ángel

No – fue la seca respuesta de Castiel.

Por favor hermano, duele demasiado, por favor ten piedad – pedía nuevamente Samandriel.

Los hermanos no podían imaginarse el dolor que estaba sintiendo Samandriel en esos momentos como para pedir semejante cosa, Dean solo acelero y sam apretó sus puños de tal forma que ya se estaban poniendo blancos, la próxima vez que se encontraran a crowley le harían pagar por todas las que ha hecho.

No – volvió a decir Castiel – ya he perdido a muchos de mis hermanos, muchos en mis propias manos, no te dejare morir – dicho esto coloco sus dedos sobre la frente de Samandriel poniéndolo a dormir – descansa hermanito ahora yo cuidare de ti.

* * *

**buenas! otro capitulo espero les guste ...**

**por favor dejen sus comentarios TT-TT **

**saludos y feliz año nuevo ^^ **


	3. Cap 3 Por primera vez

**[ADVERTENCIA]**

**el siguiente episodio contiene yaoi (Lemon) relacion Hombre/Hombre ... si no te gusta no leas ... gracias..**

**esta es la primera vez que escribo lemon, no se como me quedo, asi que espero sus reviews ^^ **

**muchas gracias por leer y espero que disfruten leyendo el capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo ...**

**saludos **

* * *

**cap 3 **

Como se encuentra? – pregunto Dean

Aun está durmiendo, el hechizo de cas fue profundo – respondió sam – a todo esto donde esta cas?

Fue patrullar la zona – respondió Dean sentándose cerca de la cama donde descansaba Samandriel- dijo que quería asegurarse que no hubieran mas demonios en el pueblo.

Cas….tiel – murmuro Samandriel.

Hey! – le dijo Dean a sam al ver que Samandriel estaba comenzando a despertar.

Cas…tiel – volvió a decir Samandriel.

Shhh – trato de calmar al joven ángel que estaba tratando de levantarse – no te muevas, aun esta débil.

De….an?- pregunto Samandriel mirando al cazador.

El que viste y calza – respondió Dean con una sonrisa al ver que el ángel aun se acordaba de él

Como te sientes Samandriel? – pregunto sam acercándose.

Du…duele, todo…. Porque… Castiel – decía entrecortado Samandriel.

Hey amigo- dijo Dean con la voz áspera – quita ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, Castiel ya se negó y créeme que por más que se lo pidas no lo hará, y no me mires así, ni yo ni sam lo haremos, lo último que quiero ver es la cara de sufrimiento de Castiel, así que- dijo Dean pasando su mano por la mejilla de Samandriel – por favor quita ese pensamiento, eres un ángel, hermano de Castiel, eres lo suficientemente fuerte, cas dijo que tu ala se regeneraría con el tiempo, así que por favor.

Porque hacen esto por mi? – pregunto Samandriel ya mas despierto.

Esperabas que te dejáramos con ese loco de crowley? – dijo sam

Ahora eres parte de la familia sammy – dijo Dean aun acariciando la mejilla de Samandriel.

Familia? Sammy? – pregunto confundido Samandriel.

Pues veras Samandriel, mi hermano y tu hermano – dijo sam – están románticamente envueltos, pareja de echo asi que eso te hace parte de la familia – aclaro tomando la mano del ángel.

Ire a llamar a cas, de seguro se alegrara al saber que ya despertaste – dijo Dean con una sonrisa al ver como sam no soltaba la mano de Samandriel – te lo encargo sam – dijo palmeando la espalda de su hermano y saliendo.

Claro – alcanzo a decir Sam antes de que Dean saliera.

Asi ….- comenzó Samandriel – asi que lo rumores de que Castiel y su protegido estaban involucrados eran ciertos.

Muy ciertos – dijo sam – pero como lo sabias?

Aun en ese lugar era capaz…era capaz de escuchar a mis hermanos – dijo Samandriel con dificultad – asi me entere de que había salido.

Espera – dijo alarmado Sam – entonces tu sabias como cas salió?

Si, lo sé, naomi – dijo cansadamente el joven ángel.

Crowley … él..- comenzó sam

No, no se lo dije, ya …ya había traicionado demasiado a mis hermanos, no se lo dije, por eso, él …. Crowley… mi ala – decía Samandriel incapaz de contener el llanto.

Hey, hey – dijo sam, soltando la mano de Samandriel para tomarlo entre sus brazos, desde que lo sostuvo en el almacén para sacarlo, le gustaba el sentimiento que crecía en él, hasta cierto punto podía entender como se sentía Dean, tal vez esto era querer proteger a alguien sin importar nada, Dean y él se protegían porque eran hermanos, la única familia que tenían, pero ahora Dean también velaba por Castiel, aunque el ángel era millones de veces más poderoso que ellos a sam le gustaba ver como Castiel se dejaba consentir por Dean, demostrando que aun siendo así de poderoso necesitaba que el cazador velara por él, y ahora que tenía ese frágil cuerpo junto al suyo, podía sentir la sutil gracia del ángel viajar hacia su cuerpo, le relajaba y sentía que su corazón se curaba poco a poco de todas las heridas que había sufrido. No pudo proteger a Jess, y no pudo mantener a Amelia a su lado por miedo que también saliera lastimada, pero Samandriel era diferente, era un ángel, había sufrido el infierno en vida y aun estaba ahí, no era débil pero Sam sentía que debía proteger al angelito en sus brazos aunque le costara la vida – no te hace bien ponerte así.

Le roge… le roge millones de veces que se detuviera – decía entre llanto Samandriel, su cuerpo ya no le dolía, pero su gracia estaba muy lastimada y el recordar lo sucedido hacia que un dolor indescriptible le recorriera, sin embargo que el menor de los winchester lo tuviera sujetado de esa forma, como si no quisiera soltarlo le reconfortaba, había escuchado a sus hermanos hablar del poder que encerraban las almas humanas, la de los hermanos eran si dudas unas de las almas más poderosas sobre toda la tierra, las almas de los cazadores poseían un poder mucho mayor al común de los humanos, pero la de los winchester sobresalían del montón, sin saberlo mediante ese abrazo, tanto ángel como cazador estaban sanando sus heridas.

Tranquilo, ahora estas con nosotros – dijo sam- ya nadie podrá hacerte daño – continuo separándose un poco del ángel para verlo a los ojos, muy parecidos a los de Castiel en brillo y hermosura, sonrió al ver que a pesar de todo aun eran así de hermosos- ahora todo estará bien, descansa – dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente y haciendo un intento por levantarse pero Samandriel solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

No me dejes por favor – pidió el joven ángel.

Descuida – respondió Sam – yo velare tu sueño, ahora duerme – ante eso ambos se acomodaron mejor y Samandriel poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, Sam cerró los ojos sintiendo la paz que transmitía el ángel, finalmente el cazador también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Cas! Hey, el pequeño ángel ya despertó – rezaba Dean al salir de la habitación.

Hola Dean – saludo Castiel

Hey tu – saludo de vuelta Dean acercándose a Castiel, tomando con sus manos al rosto del ángel para besas sus labios, dios como los echaba de menos.

Dean – alcanzo a susurrar Castiel en un momento en que se separaron para tomar aire.

Descuida, no hay nadie, además que me importa, extrañaba besarte, me extrañaste? – pregunto inocentemente Dean, a lo que Castiel solo contesto dándole otro beso, pero esta vez mas demandante y lleno de pasión – tomare eso como un si – dijo el cazador a la vez que volvía a atacar los labios del ángel.

Como esta? – pregunto Castiel cuando se separaron completamente

Descuida, esta con Sam – contesto Dean – al parecer esos dos se llevaran bien – término con una sonrisa.

Porque sonríes? – pregunto Castiel inclinando la cabeza en ese gesto tan característico

Descuida, es solo mi instinto de cazador – dijo Dean abrazando a Castiel por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él – por qué no dejamos a los niños un rato, tomamos una habitación y bueno, hacemos cosas de grandes – susurro al oído del ángel, haciendo que este temblara bajo el abrazo de Dean.

Pero Samandriel – dijo Castiel dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, las sensaciones que provocaba el cazador en el hacía que se sintiera de vuelta en el cielo.

Ya te dije que sam esta con él, además no hay peligro cerca – dijo Dean de nuevo pero esta vez mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Castiel, ante esto en un aleteo Castiel los llevo a lo que era la habitación de sam – valla alguien tiene prisa – se burlo Dean

Yo… yo se que no es el mejor momento – comenzó Castiel un poco nervioso – pero yo Dean…

Tranquilo – lo calmo Dean – pero estas seguro? Sabes que yo no te obligare a nada – continuo mientras acariciada el rostro de su ángel.

Yo quiero ser tuyo – dijo finalmente Castiel mirando a Dean con esos penetrantes ojos azules, ante esa declaración Dean no lo dudo ni dos segundos antes de lanzarse nuevamente a los labios de Castiel, empujándolo lentamente hasta hacer caer a Castiel sobre la cama más cercana, Dean miro al ángel con los ojos llenos de amor y deseo se saco la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto el bien formado torso del cazador.

Dean se subió sobre Castiel, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, poco a poco comenzó a desvestir al ángel, SU ángel se corrigió mentalmente, porque por fin seria suyo, había soñado tantas veces con este momento que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, botón a botón fue desabrochando la camisa para luego desatar el nudo de la corbata, dejando a la vista del cazador el blanco abdomen de Castiel, Dean hizo que Castiel se levantara un poco para retirar por completo las prendas de ropa, luego volvió a dejar al Ángel sobre la cama y comenzó a besar toda la piel que estaba a su paso, quería marcar al ser que estaba bajo el en cada rincón, que todos los seres de la creación supieran que ese ser era suyo y de nadie más.

cuando llego al pezón de Castiel comenzó a lamer ya succionar como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la piel del Ángel sabia tan bien… dios podría hacerse adicto al sabor de la piel de Castiel, la respiración del Ángel se hacía más acelerada e irregular con cada nueva caricia que le propinaba el cazador, era todo lo que había soñado, Dean era atento y hacia que perdiera la razón, un suave "Dean" escapo de los labios de Castiel, y junto a ese muchos más, con cada nuevo movimiento del mayor de los winchester, un nuevo jadeo escapaba de la boca de Castiel, por su parte Dean no podía estar más feliz, escuchar gemir al Ángel su nombre era lo mejor que había oído en toda su vida.

Dean por favor – pidió Castiel

Tranquilo – dijo Dean, sabiendo lo que estaba pidiendo Castiel, pues el bulto en los pantalones del Ángel había comenzado a notarse desde unos minutos atrás, con cuidado, Dean desabrocho el pantalón del mas bajo con todo y ropa interior, dejando a Castiel totalmente desnudo, visión que mando una corriente eléctrica directo a la entrepierna de Dean, quien tuvo que morderse el labio para no correrse hay mismo – dios cas eres hermoso – dijo Dean subiendo hasta besar a Castiel nuevamente, con una habilidad sobrehumana según Castiel, oji verde se deshizo de sus ropas comenzando a frotar su erección con la Castiel, ante eso, ambos hombres comenzaron a gemir, Castiel mas fuerte que antes y Dean marcaba el ritmo enterrando su cabeza entre el espacio que dejaba el cuello y el hombro de Castiel.

Dean, Dean ,yo .. ya… -comenzó a gemir Castiel.

Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco se cuanto pueda durar, dios cas me vuelves loco – dijo Dean besando a Castiel con lujuria – pero debo prepararte, no quiero lastimarte – dijo separándose.

No lo harás, confió en ti, hazlo, te quiero dentro – pidió Castiel besando nuevamente a Dean, el cazador con una de sus piernas hizo que Castiel separara las suyas.

Si quieres que me detenga no dudes en decirlo, se que eres un Ángel y todo eso pero esto va a doler – dijo Dean posicionando su miembro en la entrada de Castiel, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, el miembro de Dean ya había liberado un poco de liquido pre seminal, por lo que lo utilizo como lubricante, acariciando con su mano toda la extensión para hacer que el liquido se esparciera sobre ella – listo? – le pregunto a Castiel quien solo lo miraba.

Hazlo – dijo el Ángel, ante eso Dean comenzó lentamente a introducir su miembro en la entrada de Castiel, él cual ante la intromisión apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, dolía debía admitir, pero era Dean, su Dean por lo que comenzó a respirar para tratar de controlarse

Dios cas! Eres tan estrecho – comento Dean haciendo un esfuerzo por no correrse ahí mismo, las paredes internas de Castiel lo envolvían de tal manera que lo estaban volviendo loco, avanzo un poco mas y una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió, el cuerpo de Castiel se estaba resistiendo y eso era dolorosamente placentero – cas! Cas! Estas bien?

Continua – fue la respuesta de Castiel, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su respiración. Dean tomo las caderas de Castiel y se introdujo un poco mas, estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que se imagino, el cuerpo de Castiel se contrajo ante la nueva intromisión oprimiendo el miembro de Dean, de tal manera que el cazador perdió la razón por un momento y de una sola embestida se introdujo completamente, solo volvió en si cuando escucho el grito lleno de dolor que escapo de los labios de Castiel.

Mierda!, cas!, cas! Lo siento, lo siento – decía Dean haciendo un movimiento tratando de salir de Castiel.

No… no te muevas – fueron las palabras lastimeras de Castiel, por una de sus mejillas se escapo un lagrima y su rostro estaba contraído del dolor, sus manos a ambos lados de la cama, aferrado a la sabana

Cas!. Lo siento, lo siento – volvió a decir Dean esta vez adelantándose para secar las lagrimas de Castiel con sus labios, repartiendo pequeños besos para tratar de reconfortar al Ángel – no quería hacerte daño, perdóname, pero perdí el control por un momento. –trataba de excusarse el cazador, llevo su mano derecha hacia el miembro de Castiel para comenzar a masajearlo lentamente, de arriba abajo, y con la punta de sus dedos comprimiendo el glande, para tratar de calmar el dolor de Castiel, ante la acción de Dean, las facciones del mas bajo se fueron relajando, lo que estaba haciendo Dean se sentía muy bien, además su gracia ya había comenzado a sanar la herida de la repentina intromisión, por lo que el dolor ya se estaba yendo

Dean , ah!...muévete – pidió Castiel

Estas seguro? – pregunto Dean.

Si.. si.. ah! Ah!, muévete – dijo nuevamente Castiel, Dean dejo de masajear la excitación de Castiel y comenzó a moverse lentamente, dios se estaba volviendo loco, quería darle con todo a ese Ángel, pero tampoco quería dañarlo más de lo que debía.

Ah! – exclamo Castiel, ante eso Dean se asusto, pensó que había lastimado nuevamente a Castiel y se detuvo

Cas? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Mas rápido, Dean muévete más rápido – dijo Castiel entre jadeos, y así lo hizo Dean, acelero sus envestidas tomando a Castiel por las caderas para un mejor agarre, en la habitación solo se oían los jadeos de ambos hombres, Dean se acerco al Ángel para besarlo, Castiel por instinto se abrazo a Dean y para tenerlo mas cerca entrelazo sus piernas el cuerpo de Dean, gracias a este movimiento Dean golpeo la próstata del Ángel, Haciendo que Castiel gimiera mas fuerte – hay, Dean hay! De nuevo – pidió demandante Castiel, Dean acelero aun mas – ah! Ah! Dean, ya .. ya no… ah! – los gemidos de Castiel inundaron la habitación y su miembro comenzó a liberar el liquido pre seminal

Vamos cas – dijo Dean – córrete, vamos amor, quiero verte- termino mientras tomaba el miembro de Castiel y comenzaba masajearlo nuevamente

Ah! Ah! , Dean … Dean! – grito Castiel – cierra.. cierra los ojos! – una luz blanca intensa empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Castiel, Dean se vio obligado a esconder su cabeza en el cuerpo del Ángel mientras este lo rodeaba con los brazos tratando de protegerlo, el orgasmo llego a Castiel de tal forma que su gracia exploto dejándose ver, los músculos del Ángel se contrajeron de tal forma que Dean solo necesito de unos movimientos más para correrse dentro de Castiel.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Castiel y Dean seguían abrazados tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, Dean al verse un poco recuperado, salió lentamente del cuerpo de Castiel tratando de no lastimarlo, por su parte el Ángel, aun tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

Cas, hey amor estas bien, que fue eso? – pregunto Dean al ver que Castiel aun no se recuperaba por completo.

Creo que esa es la forma,- comenzó Castiel con voz cansada – en la que los ángeles llegan al orgasmo – término con una sonrisa – mi, mi gracia exploto debido a las emociones.

Exploto? – pregunto alarmado Dean

Está bien, Dean- dijo Castiel acariciando el rostro de Dean que seguía sobre él – estoy bien – exclamo atrayendo al cazador para besarlo – te amo, fue maravilloso

Yo también te amo – dijo Dean sonriendo – creo que ya es muy tarde deberíamos dormir aquí.

Si, puedo sentir que Samandriel y sam están dormidos y no quiero molestarlos, el descanso hará que la gracia de Samandriel se recupere pronto – explico Castiel terminando con un bostezo

Hey!, parece que alguien esta mas cansado de lo que aparente – se burlo Dean

Al parecer la explosión de mi gracia me agoto bastante, con una noche de sueño estaré bien – dijo Castiel con voz a adormilada

Ok, bueno – dijo Dean acomodándose al lado del Ángel atrayéndolo en un abrazo será mejor que descansemos por hoy, pero cas? Estas bien, yo lamento haberte lastimado.

Estoy, bien Dean, comencé a curarme casi de inmediato- dijo Castiel ya con los ojos cerrados

Seguro? – pregunto nuevamente Dean

Si, Dean, ya duérmete quieres – contesto Castiel.

Ok, solo me aseguraba – dijo besando la frente del Ángel – hasta mañana cas, te amo.

Yo también te amo Dean, hasta mañana – contesto Castiel para finalmente quedar profundamente dormido.

Dean permaneció un rato mas despierto viendo las relajadas facciones que tenia Castiel al dormir, muy diferentes a las que tenía cuando estaba despierto y se enorgullecía de poder ser él y nadie más el que las viera.

Te prometo – comenzó Dean en un susurro asegurándose que Castiel ya estaba dormido y que lo que estaba por decir solo lo sabia él – que nunca dejare que nada malo te pase ni a ti, ni al pequeño que está en la otra habitación, por que de seguro que Sam se molestaría mucho si al angelito le pasara algo y a mí se me partiría el corazón de verte triste. Te amo mi Ángel – término dándole otro beso en la frente, cerrando los ojos finalmente para dormir.

* * *

**espero les aya gustado, de verdad espero que sea de su agrado por favor comenten.. ideas son siempre bien venidas ^^**

**salidos y gracias a aoi y a green por sus comentarios ^^**


	4. Cap 4 En los brazos de un Cazador

**Este capitulo es casi todo samdriel (Sam/Samandriel) espero les guste ^^**

**saludos y dejen reviews! plissss!**

* * *

Cap 4

Buenos días niños – dijo Dean entrando a la habitación del motel donde Sam y Samandriel habían pasado la noche, el menor de los winchester se encontraba preparando el desayuno, mientras el joven Ángel se encontraba sentado en la mesa de lo que serbia de cocina.

Hola Dean, cas – saludo Sam – donde estaban?

Pasamos la noche en tu habitación, no en tu cama – aclaro rápidamente Dean al ver la cara de sam.

Buenos días Dean, hermano – saludo cortésmente Samandriel

Hola angelito – saludo Dean acercándose al joven – ya te sientes mejor?

Si, aun estoy un poco débil, pero las heridas de mi cuerpo ya sanaron – dijo sonriendo Samandriel.

Hermanito – exclamo Castiel al joven Ángel para darle un abrazo, ambas gracias interactuaron entre ellas, haciendo que Samandriel se sintiera mejor.

Gracias Castiel, pero debes dejar de hacer eso – pidió Samandriel – mi gracia sanara por si sola, no necesitas darme de la tuya constantemente, eso te agota

Estoy bien – dijo Castiel con una sonrisa – me alegro que estés mejor

Bien, el desayuno está listo – dijo Sam- a comer, cazadores y ángeles comieron en un ambiente grato disfrutando de las bromas de Dean, cuando hubieron terminado Dean se ofreció a lavar los platos y Castiel le ayudo.

Amm puedo tomar un poco de agua? – pregunto Samandriel.

Si claro – dijo sam, yendo por un vaso el cual lleno de agua, para luego entregárselo a Samandriel – toma.

Gracias – dijo Samandriel sonriéndole a Sam.

Hey mira cas – le dijo en un susurro Dean al mayor de los ángeles para que se volteara a ver la escena entre sus respectivos hermanos menores.

Dean, que insinúas, Samandriel es un niño – dijo en un tono molesto Castiel.

Claro que no – dijo Dean – es un Ángel , además su recipiente tiene pinta de ser mayor de edad así que no hay nada fuera de la ley, además no me sorprende que Sam comenzara a sentir cosas por el angelito después de todo son nuestros hermanos- continuo.

Pero Samandriel no sabe nada de emociones humanas, aun es un Ángel completo – insistió Castiel.

Vamos cas!, tu tampoco sabias mucho y bien que lo disfrutaste mucho anoche – dijo Dean en forma picara haciendo que Castiel se sonrojara, mirando profundamente a Dean hasta que escucharon algo romperse.

Samandriel! – Exclamo sam – estas bien, te sientes bien? Pregunto preocupado al ver el rostro del joven Ángel algo enrojecido.

Si.. yo ..solo… - decía Samandriel con la voz temblorosa, para luego levantar la vista y centrarla en Castiel.

Dios, no… - susurro Castiel .

Cas? Que pasa – pregunto Dean algo preocupado al ver la cara de Castiel, ambos ángeles se habían quedado mirando un largo rato hasta que Samandriel rompió el contacto visual y yendo hacia la salida de la habitación donde se encontraban.

Samandriel espera… - dijo Castiel.

No me sigas! – Grito Samandriel, a lo cual todos quedaron de una pieza, nunca habían escuchado ese tono de voz en el Ángel hasta ahora – solo necesito aire – volvió a hablar con la voz más relajada – y por favor, trata de controlar tus pensamientos hermano – exclamo antes de salir.

Cas, que sucedió? – pregunto Dean, viendo como Castiel caminaba cansadamente hasta sentarse en el borde de una de las camas.

Ammm Samandriel vio mis pensamientos – trato de explicarse Castiel

Como? – pregunto Dean.

Que Samandriel vio mis pensamientos – volvió a decir Castiel mirando a Dean.

Y se puede saber que fue lo que vio? – volvió a preguntar Dean temiendo la respuesta.

A ti y a mi … - comenzó Castiel – anoche.

Que? – pregunto Sam.

Cas y yo, anoche bueno sammy tu sabes – dijo Dean tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Déjalo hasta ahí, no quiero saber – lo corto sam – espera eso quiere decir que Samandriel, los vio a ustedes, juntos? – pregunto aterrado sam ante la idea.

Vio mis recuerdos asi que, si – respondió Castiel.

Dios – exclamo sam pasándose la mano por la cara – como?

Pues Dean dijo algo que me hizo recordar aquello, es un recuerdo que aun esta en mi consiente más directo, además de ser un recuerdo ciertamente intenso – aclaro el Ángel.

Cas! Por favor sáltate los detalles – pidió Dean.

Bueno el asunto es, que el recuerdo fue muy intenso, lo que provoco que Samandriel lo viera en su mente sin problema ya que su gracia no puede bloquearlo.- aclaro Castiel.

Grandioso – exclamo Dean , caminando hacia el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza – ahora el mejor recuerdo que tendrá Samandriel de mi, será cuando me folle a su hermano, genial.

Dean! – Exclamo sam – iré a hablar con él y cas, trata de no pensar en eso quieres, Samandriel ya tiene suficientes traumas de los que preocuparse – dijo Sam antes de salir de la habitación

Yo lo siento – dijo Castiel mirando a Dean.

Hey… - dijo Dean acercándose a Castiel – está bien.

Yo no quiero causarle más problemas a Samandriel, Dean- dijo con voz apagada Castiel

Tú no estás haciendo nada- dijo Dean pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Castiel para atráelo en un abrazo y besar su frente – fue un accidente, ya verás que todo estará bien, Sam hablara con él para que se le pase el enojo, ahora vamos a terminar aquí, debemos marcharnos lo antes posible para dejar a Samandriel con kevin y garth hay estará seguro.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Samandriel ? – pregunto Sam al salir de la habitación – Samandriel ? – pregunto de nuevo, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, hasta que encontró al joven ángel sentado en columpio en el parque que estaba frente al motel – hey! – dijo sam a modo de saludo.

Dije que no me siguieran – dijo con tono cortante Samandriel, quien aun estaba con su vista pegada al piso.

Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte solo – dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado – sabes? Cas realmente lo siente, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar.

Pudo evitar tener relaciones con un humano – dijo Samandriel.

Eso es lo que te molesta? Que haya tenido relaciones con un humano? – pregunto sam.

No, no es eso – contesto levantando la vista para mirar a Sam – Castiel es el único hermano que me queda y estoy feliz por él, es solo que … - continuo mientas volvía a agachar la mirada.

Es solo que Samandriel – dijo Sam – vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

No ….no es nada – dijo Samandriel levantándose – mejor volvamos, ya debemos irnos no es así? – termino comenzando a caminar.

He! Samandriel espera – exclamo sam tratando de alcanzar al joven ángel, lográndolo a pocos metros de la entrada – que tienes?.

Ya dije que no es nada – comento Samandriel – déjame continuar por favor – pidió tratando de evadir a sam que se encontraba en frente de él impidiéndole el paso.

No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa – dijo sam cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de moverse.

Al ver que no tenía opción, Samandriel dio un sonoro suspiro antes de empezar a hablar – es por algo que me dijo crowley.

Crowley? – Cuestiono sam – cuando estabas encerrado? – Samandriel asintió con la cabeza – Driel – continuo sam relajando su postura – cualquier cosa que te aya dicho ese demonio es mentira, los demonios mientes eso lo sabes, verdad? – pregunto tomando a Samandriel por los hombros haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

De verdad? – dijo Samandriel con un tono de ironía – pues creo que en algunas cosas no se equivoco – continuo mirando fijamente a Sam, el menor de los wínchester podía ver las emociones a través de los azules ojos del joven que tenia delante, un nudo se le formo en el estomago, Castiel jamás deja ver emoción alguna a través de su mirada excepto cuando mira a Dean o en aquellos días en los que estaba perdiendo sus poderes, ahora que miraba la tormenta que se desataba en el joven ángel, se peguntaba que tanto mal le había hecho crowley, Sam pudo sentir como algo dentro de él se rompía, tal vez el demonio no solo daño físicamente a Samandriel, a ninguno de los mayores se les ocurrió pensar que el daño psicológico puede ser aun peor, y sam sabia muy bien que por muy ángeles, sus mentes son frágiles y manejables, eso lo habían aprendido muy bien con Castiel.

Que… que fue lo que te dijo? – se atrevió a preguntar Sam.

Nadie me necesita – dijo cortante Samandriel.

Que? – pregunto sorprendido Sam.

Que nadie me necesita, cuando estuve prisionero, nadie busco por mí, en el cielo, nadie me extraño, seguramente me dieron por muerto – decía Samandriel – toda mi Guarnición está muerta! – para este punto Samandriel estaba comenzando a gritar y Sam se preguntaba si los ángeles podían sufrir de ataques de pánico – nadie busco por mi, nadie, Castiel de seguro estaba tan ocupado con Dean que tampoco se intereso en ver si quedaba alguno de nosotros con vida, si siquiera a Inías! Y..y.. a hester, la mato esa demonio y él no hizo nada!

Samandriel, Samandriel, hey escúchame – comenzó Sam – tienes que calmarte.

Déjame! Seguramente ustedes también me dejaran y volverán con sus vidas – exclamo Samandriel.

Que? Eso no es así – dijo sam algo molesto.

Para que viajar tanto – dijo Samandriel – déjenme aquí será lo mismo, estoy débil, no sirvo para nada, apenas si puedo curarme a mí mismo, no puedo regresar al cielo, porque ese maldito demonio corto mi ala! – Samandriel estaba comenzando a hiperventilar y eso estaba asustando a Sam, pero cada vez que le hablaba al ángel este parecía no escucharlo – mi ala! – dijo finalmente mirando a Sam – el muy maldito arranco mi ala! Ahora no soy nada, no soy…. – los gritos de Samandriel se detuvieron, no sabía porque o como, pero Sam wichester estaba de pie frente a él, bueno más bien sobre sus labios, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, era la primera vez en toda su larga y a la vez joven existencia como ángel que alguien hacia esto, Sam lo estaba besando? A él? Pero porque?, su mente de un momento a otro dejo de pensar cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del cazador rodearlo y atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, una de las manos de Sam lo sujeto fuertemente de la cintura y la otra viajo por su espalda hasta su nuca empujando suavemente , intensificando el contacto.

Samandriel se sintió desvanecer, jamás había sentido nada como eso, el alma de Sam estaba mezclándose con su gracia de tal forma que si no hubiera estado sujetado tan firmemente por sam se hubiera precipitado contra el suelo.

Por su parte Sam estaba en la gloria, dios! no sabia por que lo había hecho pero Samandriel no le hacía caso y ya se estaba desesperando, así que sin pensarlo solo lo beso, nunca antes había besado a un hombre, bueno Samandriel no era exactamente un hombre pero acaso eso importaba, por favor jamás pensó que su hermano estaría con uno y bueno ya sabemos como termino eso…. Sam tampoco supo como sus manos comenzaron a moverse a través del delgado cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, lo rodeo de tal forma que no pudiera escapar, pero extrañamente parecía que Samandriel no tenía intención de hacerlo, de echo sam se asusto un momento cuando sintió todo el peso de Samandriel sobre sus brazos, obligándolo a separarse.

Samandriel? – pregunto Sam, acariciando el rostro del ángel que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad- Samandriel estas bien? – sam trato de soltarlo, pero al moverse, el ángel perdió el equilibrio y se agarro de los brazos del cazador –woh! Hey! Estas bien, driel?!.

Si, estoy bien – dijo Samandriel aun sosteniéndose de Sam.

Pues no lo pareces – dijo sam examinando el rostro del ángel.

Estoy bien – volvió a decir Samandriel pero esta vez viendo a sam a los ojos – tu …tu me…

Te bese – dijo sam con una sonrisa.

Porque? – cuestiono Samandriel

Acaso importa – dijo sam acariciando el rostro de Samandriel, el cual seguía esperando por una respuesta- te bese porque quería, por que por alguna razón desde que te sostuve en mis brazos tengo este sentimiento de que debo estar contigo, de que debo protegerte, y cuando empezaste a decir todas esas cosas de que no valías nada, dios Samandriel tu eres muy importante, jamás vuelvas a decir esas cosas, porque créeme que todos nos pondremos muy tristes – termino explicando sam

Tu .. tu … me quieres? – cuestiono Samandriel.

Acaso no quedo claro – dijo sam.

Pero.. pero yo… no conozco ese sentimiento – dijo Samandriel bajando la mirada.

Hey – dijo sam con voz suave tomado el mentón del ángel y juntando sus frentes – está bien, no me molesta que no sientas lo mismo por mi ahora, yo sé que es difícil, he visto lo duro que fue para cas, tienes miedo? – pregunto

No….bueno tal vez un poco…., es solo que no se si sea capaz de retribuirte, Sam – dijo Samandriel apretando sus puños en la camisa de del cazador – no sé si pueda hacerlo ahora.

Es que acaso no estás escuchado – dijo sam abrazando de nuevo a Samandriel- te dije que no me importa… yo se que estas mal, y que necesitas sanar, solo… solo permíteme estar contigo.- Samandriel asintió con la cabeza – gracias – dijo sam besando la frente del ángel

Sam? – pregunto Samandriel – lo… lo harías de nuevo?

Mm? – murmuro Sam, no entendiendo a que se refería Samandriel.

Be..be…sarme – pidió Samandriel algo sonrojado.

Sam solo sonrió para luego volver a juntar sus labios con los de Samandriel, esta vez más suave y calmado, un beso corto pero lleno de amor – yo voy a cuidar de ti, yo voy a hacer que te enamores de mi – decía sam dando pequeños besos en el rostro de Samandriel.

Lo se Sam – dijo Samandriel abrazando fuertemente al más alto – lo sé

* * *

**gracias por leer ^^ Green y Aoi ^^ muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^**


	5. Cap 5 camino

Samandriel – exclamo Castiel al ver a su hermano menor entrar por la puerta seguido de Sam.

Lo lamento – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven ángel.

No…. no tienes porque – dijo con voz relajada Castiel – Samandriel camino hasta quedar frente a su hermano – Samandriel? - Pregunto el mayor , a lo que el más joven solo lo rodeo con los brazos en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Castiel – hey…tranquilo, no estoy molesto ni nada – dijo el ángel correspondiendo el abrazo, luego levanto la mirada y le dio una sonrisa a Sam en forma de agradecimiento, pues sabía que el menor de los winchester, ayudo en la situación.

Bien – dijo Dean juntando sus manos – tiempo de irnos.

Dean tiene razón – dijo sam – Samandriel debes asearte un poco, toma una ducha y luego partiremos ok?

De acuerdo – respondió Samandriel, separándose de Castiel.

Amm sabes como hacerlo? – pregunto Dean

Alfie me enseño – respondió Samandriel.

Alfie? – Cuestiono Castiel – tu recipiente? , Samandriel.. tu mantenías contacto con tu reciente? – Samandriel asintió con su cabeza, el rostro de Castiel cambio de relajado a serio, Dean se sorprendió frente al cambio de actitud del ángel, pues hace tiempo que no lo veía enfadado. – aun esta aquí? – volvió a preguntar Castiel.

No.. ya no.. – Contesto Samandriel con la voz quebrada – no soporto el trato de crowley, su alma ahora está en el cielo.

Driel – dijo sam en un susurro.

Está bien – dijo rápidamente Samandriel- alfie ahora está bien – y tras eso el ángel se encerró en el baño, nadie dijo nada hasta que se escucho el agua de la ducha correr.

Cas, estas bien? Pregunto Dean, ya que el ángel no se había movido de la posición en la que estaba desde que se separo de Samandriel.

Si.. yo solo… - decía Castiel mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, tratando de relajarse – ahora entiendo todo.

Entender que cas? – pregunto sam.

El Porque Samandriel esta sanado tan lento – dijo Castiel mirando a Sam

Que?! – exclamo sam.

Cas que quieres decir, explícate quieres? - pidió Dean

Samandriel no separo la conciencia de su recipiente como debería, por lo que acaba de decir, asumo que se comunicaban internamente – explico Castiel.

Como si tuviera doble personalidad o algo? – pregunto Sam.

Algo así – dijo Castiel – por lo que sospecho, que cuando Samandriel cayó en manos de crowley, uso parte de su gracia para proteger el alma de Alfie, hasta que…

Hasta que estuvo tan débil que ya no pudo seguir haciéndolo – interrumpió Sam a Castiel, el cual afirmo con la cabeza.

Cuando eso ocurrió, Samandriel no pudo seguir protegiendo el alma de Alfie, y por la severidad de las heridas, lo más normal es que haya muerto.

Dios – exclamo Dean – entonces Samandriel dejo morir al dueño de ese cuerpo?

No tenía más opción – comento Castiel con tristeza.

Y eso no es todo – dijo sam caminando hasta sentarse en el borde de una de las camas.

A que te refieres? – dijo Dean.

Crowley, no solo daño físicamente a Driel – comenzó Sam – cuando hable con él hace un momento, perdió en control de si, te juro Dean, crowley le hizo creer que no vale nada, que nadie lo necesita, hubo un momento en que incluso me dijo que desearía estar muerto – termino Sam con tristeza.

Cuando encuentre a ese demonio yo… - dijo Castiel apretando sus puños.

Cas, yo … - continuo Sam – yo bese a Driel.

Tú qué?! – exclamo Dean, por su parte Castiel solo miraba a Sam con los ojos muy abiertos.

No sabía que mas hacer! – Exclamo Sam tratando de defenderse – Driel se puso mal y estaba entrando en un colapso.

Y no encontraste otra forma de clamarlo ah – dijo Dean con un tono de burla.

Que hizo él? – pregunto Castiel mirando a Sam.

Nada – contesto sam

Como que nada? – pregunto Dean

Nada, solo se quedo hay entre mis brazos – comento Sam bajando el tono de voz un poco avergonzado – cuando nos separamos él parecía feliz.

De acuerdo – dijo Castiel.

Que? – dijeron los dos cazadores al unisono

Si Samandriel no hizo nada mas, está bien, al parecer mi hermano está desarrollando ciertos intereses en ti sam winchester – explico Castiel – si él no te rechazo o desintegro en el proceso significa que te acepta.

Y eso no te molesta? – pregunto dudoso Sam

Yo no soy quien para negarle nada a Samandriel, después de todo yo estoy con tu hermano, Sam, aunque de cierta manera Samandriel aun es un niño, confió en que lo trataras con respeto.

Claro que si – dijo sam levantándose y caminando hacia Castiel – jamás haría algo para lastimarlo.

Entonces está bien – dijo Castiel sonriéndole a Sam.

Que está bien? – pregunto Samandriel saliendo de la ducha.

Pues, que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Dean- tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Driel estás listo? – pregunto Sam.

Sip, eso creo – dijo Samandriel mirándose.

Estas perfecto – dijo Sam, en un suspiro.

Bien, ya vámonos tortolo – dijo Dean, lanzándole uno de los bolsos a Sam, cuando llegaron al impala Sam se sentó en el asiento del copiloto junto a Dean y los ángeles en los asientos de atrás, pronto ya estaban en la carretera .

Ammm y dime Samandriel – dijo Dean.

Puedes llamarme Dreil, como lo hace Sam – dijo Samandriel con una sonrisa.

Ok – dijo Dean – sabes tengo curiosidad – hablaba mirando al joven ángel a través del espejo retrovisor – que edad tienes?

Ante esa pregunta Sam, se volteo a mirarlo con cara de "a donde quieres llegar", a lo que Dean solo le devolvió una de "ahora me las pagas bitch"

Soy un ángel tengo centurias de edad – contesto Samandriel.

Aunque dentro de la guarnición eres el ángel más joven – comento Castiel.

A lo que me refiero – continuo Dean – es a tu recipiente, alfie, que edad tiene él.

17 años humanos – dijo Samandriel, al escuchar la edad Dean solo puedo sonreír ampliamente, mirando a Sam. – y dime Driel, Alfie era virgen?

Dean! – exclamo Sam

Vamos , Sammy te mueres por saber – dijo Dean lo más divertido.

Al parecer lo era – respondió Samandriel algo dudoso – siempre se quejaba de que nunca había estado con una mujer y sin embargo llevaba un ángel dentro, aunque nunca entendí a que se refería con eso – contesto Samandriel

Jajjajajajaa – reía Dean a todo pulmón - asi que tienes 17 años y eres virgen.

Asi es – contesto Samandriel

Sabes por esa casualidad, la fecha de nacimiento de Alfie? – pregunto Dean.

Septiembre 2 de 1996 – contesto muy seguro Samandriel

9 meses aaaah – dijo Dean mirando a su hermano que estaba más blanco que un fantasma – en 9 meses serás mayor de edad, oh sammy estas tan jodido. – dijo Dean entre risas

Por que? Hay algo malo con mi edad? Sam? – pregunto asustado Samandriel.

No, Driel todo está bien, Dean solo está siendo idiota – dijo Sam, Samandriel solo miro a Castiel quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

Son cosas de hermanos, ya te acostumbraras – dijo Castiel acariciando la cabeza de Samandriel.

Driel? – dijo Dean – crowley, él te mantuvo atado a esa silla todo el tiempo?

Sam miro a su hermano asustado, pues sabía muy bien, a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta.

La mayoría del tiempo – respondió Samandriel con voz apagada, Sam apretó los puños, esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, tal vez Samandriel no lo sabía o no recordaba pero crowley puede haberlo violado y el joven ni siquiera lo sabe. – cuando llevaron a los profetas me llevaron a una jaula y me dejaron hay, no sé cuantos días pasaron, cuando llegaron unos demonios y me llevaron al lugar donde me encontraron – respondió Samandriel.

Pero ellos, no te hicieron nada, es decir además de las lesiones físicas que tienes y lo de tu ala – trataba de explicarse Dean – no paso nada mas?.

No, a crowley le gustaba insultarme y dañarme con la espada angelical, pero no hizo nada mas – comento Samandriel.

Driel – comento Sam – estuviste todo el tiempo consiente?

Lamentablemente si Sam, crowley no dejaba tiempo para que mi gracia se restaurara – contesto Samandriel.

Ok , bien – dijo Sam, un poco más calmado, dándole una mirada a Dean de agradecimiento, por lo menos ahora sabían que Samandriel no había sido violado por ese demonio ni por ningún otro.

Samandriel, estas bien – pregunto Castiel.

Si, es solo que… debo estar cansado eso es todo – contesto Samandriel en un susurro.

Ven aquí – dijo Castiel haciendo que Samandriel se tendiera en el asiento y descansara su cabeza en el regazo del ángel mayor – duerme un poco.

Descansa Driel – cuando despiertes ya habremos llegado a destino comento Dean, de seguro recordar las cosas que le hizo crowley deben haberlo desgastado mentalmente.

De acuerdo – dijo Samandriel cerrando sus ojos, Castiel acariciaba su cabeza suavemente relajándolo, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer Green y Aoi .. muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

**green me hace mucho reir jajajaj y este cap lo escribi antes de leer tu comentario.. me leiste la mente?**

**se vienen mas cosas pera nuestas parejas ^^**

**gracias REVIEWS! PLIS!**


	6. Cap 6 HERMANO

**[ACLARACION: en esta historia los winchester's brothers ya estan acomodados en la baticueva, la historia con henry, ya ocurrió, no respete la linea temporal de la serie con fines literarios XD! ]**

**capitulo 6**

**Hermano**

Como se encuentra? – pregunto Dean

Está descansando – contesto sam – donde esta cas?

Afuera – contesto Dean – dijo que se veía a kevin en estos momentos lo más probable es que bueno, ya te imaginas

Si, lo sé- dijo sam – y hablando de kevin, donde esta?

Esta siendo regañado por linda – contesto Dean – que fue lo que paso exactamente, Solo los dejamos 2 minutos solos.

Kevin, bueno dejo salir toda su ira sobre Samandriel – explico sam – cualquiera lo hubiera hecho y la persona que tienes delante fue quien te delato con un demonio.

FLASH BACK

Hola kev – dijo Dean, saludando al joven profeta, después de conducir todo el dia por fin habían llegado a la casa refugio de Garth, donde se encontraban kevin y su madre linda, resguardados después de rescatar al chico de crowley.

Hola Dean, sam, Castiel y…. – dijo kevin no sabiendo muy bien como llamar a un muchacho al parecer de su edad, al cual sam tenia sostenido de la mano, "raro" pensó kevin, pero todo lo relacionado a los winchesters era raro asi que no quiso saber mas.

Soy Samandriel, un ángel del señor - se presento el joven ángel

Un ángel? – pregunto kevin – espera yo te he visto..

Asi es, en la subasta – aclaro Samandriel

Tu eres ese muchacho, que me ofreció ayuda – acoto linda.

Asi es sra. Tran – contesto Samandriel

Bueno podemos seguir con la charla adentro no creen, el angelito necesita descansar – dijo Dean – kev donde está Garth?

Salió hace unas horas – respondió kevin – dijo que no volvería hasta mañana

Ok, bueno – dijo Dean – ven sam ayúdame a entrar las cosas, kev dinos donde.

Ire a preparar algo de comer – dijo linda – deben de tener hambre.

Gracias sra. Tran – dijo amablemente Castiel – kevin podrías llevar a Samandriel adentro.

Si, si claro – dijo kevin algo aturdido – ven sa…saman..

Pueden llamarme Driel – dijo Samandriel.

Ok, sígueme Driel – dijo kevin comenzando a caminar seguido de Samandriel – valla eres joven para ser un angel, dime qué edad tienes?

17 según años humanos – dijo Samandriel.

Eres solo un año mayor que yo – dijo alegre kevin, le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien de su edad con quien hablar.

Como lograste escapar? – pregunto de repente Samandriel.

De crowley? – dijo kevin, a lo que Samandriel asintió – Dean y los demás, también ayudaron a los "futuros profetas" – continuo kevin haciendo un gesto con las manos

Los "futuros profetas" – dijo Samandriel imitando el gesto que hizo kevin cuando prenuncio esa frase – están vivos, todos?

No – dijo kevin con voz sombría – cuando crowley me capturo, ya había uno muerto y a una la mato delante de mí.

Lo siento – dijo Samandriel agachado la cabeza, no siendo capaz de ver a kevin a los ojos.

Por que?, no fue culpa tuya – dijo kevin mirando a Samandriel.

Si..si lo fue, yo…. Yo fui quien le dijo a crowley el nombre de los profetas – dijo Samandriel – lo siento.

Tú – fue lo único que dijo kevin, su cerebro no articulaba lo que el joven delante de él le estaba diciendo.

De verdad lo siento – dijo Samandriel mirando a kevin, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda, kevin lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se estrello contra la pared detrás de él, cayendo al suelo, su nariz comenzó a sangrar, pero dentro de su corazón Samandriel sabía que lo merecía, algo dentro de él le decía que la ira que kevin estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era lo correcto, así que no se resistió cuando sintió al joven profeta tomarlo de la camisa, para levantarlo y dejarlo contra la pared.

COMO PUDISTE! – gritaba kevin – se supone.. se supone que eres un ángel!,

Lo… lo siento – volvió a decir Samandriel – lo siento

DEJA DE DECIR QUE LO SIENTES – volvió a gritar kevin empujando a Samandriel contra la pared golpeando desafortunadamente el lugar donde estaba la herida dejada por la pérdida de su ala, haciendo que Samandriel gritara de dolor, solo en ese momento kevin pareció despertar de su estado de ira soltando al ángel, quien simplemente se dejo caer apoyado en la pared.

Que sucede! – pregunto Dean llegando a donde se encontraban los jóvenes seguido de sam y Castiel al escuchar los gritos de kevin y Samandriel.

Driel! – grito Sam pasando por sobre kevin al ver a Samandriel en el suelo sujetándose un hombro – que fue lo que paso?! – exigió saber Sam mirando a Kevin.

Yo..yo.. – comenzó Kevin.

Nada … no.. no paso nada – dijo dificultosamente Samandriel, pues el dolor apenas si le permitía hablar.

Driel? Estas sangrando – dijo Sam al ver por completo el rostro de Samandriel.

Kevin – dijo Dean con voz profunda – habla

Yo lo golpee ok! –dijo finalmente Kevin –

Que tú qué?! – dijo Castiel dando un paso hacia Kevin, Quien instintivamente retrocedió, ya había visto a Castiel enojado antes, y no quería verlo de nuevo

Espera Cas – dijo Dean tomando a Castiel por un brazo, podía sentir el enojo de Castiel y eso no era bueno – porque lo hiciste kevin?

Yo..yo le dije la verdad – dijo Samandriel, no dejando hablar a Kevin – le conté que fui yo, quien le revelo a crowley el nombre de los profetas.

Pero Driel – comenzó Sam – eso no fue tu culpa, estabas siendo torturado.

Que?! – pregunto kevin.

No lo sabías? – pregunto Dean, a lo que kevin negó con la cabeza – le dejaste explicarse al menos antes de golpearlo? – volvió a preguntar Dean a lo que kevin volvió a negar con la cabeza pero esta vez fijando su vista en el suelo – dios estos niños me van a volver loco.

Sam podrías hacerte cargo de Samandriel, su herida se abrió nuevamente y necesita ser curada – dijo Castiel soltándose del agarre de Dean y caminando hacia la salida.

Cas a donde vas? – pregunto Dean

Afuera, antes de que mate a algún profeta – contesto Castiel con una voz más profunda de lo normal – por favor Sam

Si.. si claro descuida – contesto Sam.

Gracias – dijo finalmente Castiel antes de salir

Será mejor que valla con él – dijo Dean – no quiero que destruya nada afuera, eso delataría nuestra posición, y tú – continuo señalando a kevin – será mejor que te disculpes Driel ya a sufrido bastante y creo que eso paga su cuota – termino Dean saliendo tras de Castiel.

Vamos Driel, puedes levantarte? – pregunto Sam.

Si…si eso creo… - dijo Samandriel apoyándose en Sam para levantarse.

Yo – comenzó kevin .

Descuida – dijo Samandriel sonriéndole a kevin – está bien, entiendo tu reacción

No – dijo Kevin – Dean tiene razón, yo no soy asi… debí haber dejado que te explicaras, lo siento

Descuida estamos bien – volvió a decir Samandriel

Tu espalda – dijo kevin algo asustado – que paso?

Un último recuerdo de crowley – dijo Samandriel bajando la vista.

Su ala – dijo Sam – crowley la arranco, antes de que llegáramos a él.

Dios – dijo Kevin casi conteniendo el aliento.

Descuida – dijo Samandriel – ya se está curando, pronto volverá a crecer.

Vamos Driel debes descansar – dijo Sam – te llevare a la habitación de Garth, hay descansaras hasta que nos acomodemos de acuerdo

Está bien Sam – dijo Samandriel con voz cansada.

Necesitas algo – pregunto kevin.

Agua y vendas estaría bien – dijo sam comenzando a caminar con Samandriel

Si claro – dijo kevin caminando en dirección contraria en búsqueda de lo que pidió sam.

FIN FLASH BACK

Si lo sé – dijo Dean – es solo que nunca había visto a kevin tan cabreado.

Si dímelo a mi – dijo sam caminando hacia la nevera para sacar una cerveza

No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo – dijo Dean

Si lo sé – comento sam – deberíamos volver a la sede de los hombres de letras.

Es lo mejor y más seguro , cas y Driel podrán descansar hay- dijo Dean.

Cas? – cuestiono Sam

No lo demuestra, pero esta cansado, además a estado dándole de su gracia a Samandriel cada vez que puede, si tenemos que enfrentarnos a algún demonio poderoso, tengo miedo de que cas no resista la batalla, y menos con Driel en ese estado, si hasta kevin pudo hacerle daño – comento Dean con angustia

Estaré bien – dijo Castiel entrando en la habitación donde se encontraban sam y dean

Cas – dijo Dean

Dean, estaré bien no soy débil y eso tú lo sabes, no hare nada arriesgado , además confío en que sam protegerá a samandriel

Claro que lo hare cas – respondió Sam

Bien, ire a ver a Samandriel – comento Castiel dejando la habitación

Prepararemos todo para el viaje, llevaremos a kevin con nosotros, eso te parece bien cas? – cuestiono Dean

No creo que la reacción del profeta haya sido la correcta, pero soy un ángel y mi deber es protegerlo, apruebo que venga con nosotros, pero si vuelve a atacar a Samandriel – comento Castiel dejando la frase en el aire.

No te preocupes cas – dijo Sam- creo que Kevin ya aprendió su lección

Castiel solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Samandriel.

Jamás había visto a cas tan furioso – Comento Sam.

Bueno, su hermanito fue lastimado, que esperabas – dijo Dean comenzando a preparar las cosas

Sam solo sonrió, pues el había visto muchas veces a Dean enojado cuando alguien o algo quería matarlo, asi que si, Sam podía entender a Castiel, por que había visto la misma actitud millones de veces en su hermano.

**bueno hasta aqui de verdad le pido disculpas a toda la gente que sigue este fic TT-TT prometo subir un episodio mas durante el fin de semana.. y actualizare mas seguido ^^**

**espero les guste y comenten ^^ **

**saludos y nos leemos**


	7. Cap 7 Ayuda

Ayuda

Samandriel, estas despierto? – pregunto Castiel entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba Samandriel – Samandriel? –Castiel cuidadosamente se acerco a la cama apreciando mejor en las condiciones en las que se encontraba su hermano –

Samandriel? Que tienes por que no me hablas- comento Castiel

Du… duele – contesto Samandriel con la voz cortada

Tu espalda? – pregunto Castiel

Mi gracia, Castiel, me duele – respondió Samandriel, doblándose sobre si mismo a causa del dolor – me duele

Shhh tranquilo - dijo Castiel acomodándose sobre la cama rodeando a Samandriel con sus brazos- ven acuéstate a mi lado

Samandriel se dejo hacer, Castiel pasaba su mano por la espalda del joven ángel tratando de reconfortarlo, al mismo tiempo que le transmitía un poco de su gracia

Castiel, no – dijo Samandriel

Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Castiel – solo un poco para que se te calme el dolor

Pero te pondrás débil, no quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa – dijo Samandriel

Descuida, sam y Dean cuidaran de nosotros – contesto Castiel con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar a su cazador

Sam – dijo Samandriel en un susurro

Samandriel, tu… tu quieres a sam, me refiero a la forma en la que yo quiero a Dean? – cuestiono Castiel

Yo….yo…. no lo se – contesto Samandriel enterrándose más en los brazos de su hermano – es confuso, pero confuso de una forma agradable

Driel, si Sam de alguna forma llegara a lastimarte debes- comenzó Castiel

Sam jamás me lastimaría – lo corto Samandriel.

Si, si tienes razón, lo siento – se disculpo el ángel mayor – como te sientes ahora? – pregunto cambiando el tema

Mejor, ya no duele tanto – contesto Samandriel algo cansado.

Driel, necesito que me dejes revisar tu gracia – dijo Castiel sintiendo como el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba bajo sus brazos- dolerá lo sé, pero debo , debes dejarme hacerlo, algo está mal y lo sabes .

Si… si Castiel – contesto Samandriel

Intentare hacerlo rápido, de acuerdo? – pregunto Castiel a lo que Samandriel solo asintió con la cabeza- bien, comenzare – frente a esto Castiel cuidadosamente comenzó a introducir su mano derecha en la espalda de Samandriel, una luz blanca comenzó a por la herida que el joven ángel tenia en la espalda, a medida que Castiel introducía su mano en ella

No.. no… para, para… - comenzó a pedir Samandriel entre llanto

Shhh descuida – trato de decir Castiel, sabía que el dolor que estaba sintiendo Samandriel en ese momento era indescriptible pero debía hacerse algo no estaba bien, sus heridas demoraban demasiado en curarse, incluso con el hecho de haber gastado la mitad de su gracia protegiendo el alma de su recipiente, las heridas ya deberían haber sanado.

AHHHHHHH! No.. no…. – grito Samandriel a causa del dolor, aferrándose a la gabardina de su hermano

Tranquilo, tranquilo – decía Castiel

CAS! QUE DEMONIOS! – entro corriendo Dean seguido de sam al escuchar los gritos de Samandriel

Tranquilo Dean, ya casi termino – dijo Castiel

AHHHHHH! – volvió a gritar Samandriel

Driel! – exclamo Sam tratando de acercarse al par de ángeles pero Dean lo tomo por el brazo para detenerlo, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo Castiel, debía ser por el bien de Samandriel

Ya casi, ya casi, Driel resiste – dijo Castiel – listo – volvió a decir sacando su mano de la espalda de Samandriel, el joven ángel se desmayo a causa del dolor, Castiel beso su frente- ahora descansa. - dijo el ángel mayor arropando a su hermano y caminando hacia los cazadores

Cas que rayos fue eso! – comento Sam con angustia, al tiempo que se acercaba a Samandriel para ver que estuviera bien.

Cas? – pregunto Dean al ver que el ángel se quedo mirando su mano, la misma que había estado dentro de Samandriel y que ahora tenía un trozo de un metal en ella - cas que es eso?

Es el trozo de una espada angelical – comento Castiel – estaba dentro de Samandriel, crowley, él debió colocarla hay, es por eso que Samandriel no se estaba curando como debía.

Pero ahora que la sacaste se pondrá bien verdad? – cuestión sam desde la cama donde estaba Samandriel

Cas? – dijo Dean al ver que en ángel no contestaba

Cas vamos dinos que pasa? – pregunto sam levantándose y yendo hacia donde estaba Castiel y su hermano – Samandriel se pondrá bien verdad?

Había mas de una – comento Castiel.

Que? – dijo Dean

Pude sentir que había más de una – volvió a decir Castiel

Entonces saca las demás – comento sam impaciente

No puedo – dijo Castiel

Como que no puedes, acabas de sacar una! – grito Sam

Sam! Cálmate – dijo Dean- cas que quieres decir con que no puedes?

Yo… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, mi gracia no es lo suficientemente fuerte, apenas si pude sacar este trozo, sin lastimar demasiado a Samandriel, temo que si intento sacar el resto Samandriel no lo resista y muera.. eso en el mejor de los caso- dijo Castiel con voz apagada

En el mejor de los casos?! , que quieres decir con eso – pregunto Sam alarmado

En el mejor de los casos, saco los trozos restantes y Samandriel muere por que su gracia no soportara, es… es como su tuviera un tumor que no puede ser operado, si dejo los trozos de espada donde están, Samandriel vivirá, pero el dolor que siente ira en aumento hasta que sea insoportable y su gracia no lo resista, "si opero" a Driel e intento sacar los trozos puede morir en el proceso. – aclaro Castiel

di.. cas, tu dijiste que ese era el mejor de los caso…. – comenzó Dean – cual.. cual es el peor?

El peor – comenzó Castiel - el peor de los escenarios es que al intentar sacar los fragmentos, nuestras gracias se fusionen, en ese caso, no solo Samandriel morirá … yo… yo también lo haría

No.. no no no no… - decía Dean mientras se paseaba por la habitación- debe haber otra forma, no quiero que Samandriel muera – dijo Dean mirando a su hermano que estaba parado sin decir nada – pero tampoco quiero perderte – dijo caminando hacia Castiel, tomándolo de los brazos – no puedo perderte, no de nuevo

Dean …. – dijo Castiel mirando los ojos verdes de Dean, podría ver su miedo a través de ellos, su dolor, su pena – Dean .. es mi hermano… no puedo dejarlo morir

Lo se.. lo se… - decía Dean mientras rodeaba al ángel entre sus brazos-

De-…. Debe haber otra forma – dijo de repente sam – debe haber otra forma!

Para hacer algo asi, se requiere mucho poder – dijo Castiel, separándose de Dean- solo un arc..

Cas? – pregunto Dean

Un arcángel, un arcángel es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar los trozos que están en Samandriel sin que ninguno de los dos muera – dijo Castiel con esperanza

Pero cas, todos los arcángeles están muertos o en el infi… espera no querrás sacar a Michael de la jaula os si? – cuestiono alarmado Dean.

No… hay otro, hay otro arcángel – dijo Castiel como pensativo

Quien? – pregunto Sam

A lo que Castiel contesto…- Gabriel.

**chan! bueno aqui otro, como verán no estoy respetando para nada la linea dramatica de SPN, ademas creo que todas queremos a nuestro angel/trickster/semi dios de vuelta XD!**

**enjoy y comenten ^^**

**nos leemos **


	8. Cap 8 Gabriel

Cas! Cas espera un momento – decía Dean mientras intentaba alcanzar a Castiel fuera del bote de garth

Se que esta hay Dean, puedo sentirlo – dijo Castiel girándose para enfrentar a Dean

Pero cas, Gabriel esta muerto, Lucifer lo mato – explico Dean tomando de los hombros a Castiel.

Dean – dijo Castiel bajando la mirada.

Hey – dijo Dean abrazando al ángel

Es mi única esperanza – dijo Castiel con la voz apagada – puedo sentirlo Dean, Gabriel no esta muerto, su gracia puedo sentirla, de alguna manera debe haber engañado a Lucifer y fingir su propia muerte – dijo Castiel mientras se separaba de Dean – ya lo ha hecho antes.

Pero cas – comenzó Dean

Pero nada Dean – lo corto Castiel – cuando Sam estaba mueriendo, o muerto en general, tu nunca te rendiste, siempre encuentras una forma de traerlo de vuelta, por que no me dejas hacer lo mismo?, de todas las personas pensé que tu lo entenderías – termino Castiel mirando al suelo dolido.

Cas.. hey – dijo Dean acercándose nuevamente a Castiel – claro que te entiendo y lo que mas quiero es que Samandriel se mejore, si algo le sucede al angelito tu y Sam sufrirán mucho y lo que menos quiero es verlos sufrir, ustedes son lo mas importante que tengo, perdóname, no quería que pensaras de esa forma sobre mi, - dijo Dean soltando un suspiro – y bien? Como localizamos a Gabriel?

Dean – dijo Castiel asombrado mirando a Dean

Vamos, hay que rezar o algo?- dijo Dean con una sonrisa

Gracias Dean – dijo Castiel abrazando a Dean

De nada mi ángel – respondió Dean dándole un suave beso en los labios. – ok comenzamos? – Castiel asintió con la cabeza , separándose de Dean caminado hacia un terreno vacio.

Gabriel – comenzó Castiel – Gabriel necesito tu ayuda, por favor ven – pidió Castiel, espero unos minutos y nada paso, sabia que Gabriel no acudiría al primer llamado asi que lo intento de nuevo, Dean solo miraba en silencio, por primera vez en su vida esperaba estar equivocado, si Gabriel realmente estaba muerto y no acudía al llamado de Castiel, se le partiría ver sufrir al ángel, de verdad rezaba por que el estúpido arcángel apareciera.

Gabriel por favor, Samandriel esta muriendo y mi gracia no es suficiente para curarlo – continuo hablando Castiel – necesito de tu ayuda por favor. – pero nada pasaba

Gabriel por favor! – esta vez Castiel estaba gritando – Gabriel, me escuchas Samandriel esta muriendo, acaso no te importa?! Gabriel maldición! – grito desesperado Castiel.

Cas… cas… - dijo Dean aproximándose al ángel pero Castiel volvió a gritar.

Se que estas vivo! Puedo sentirlo… por que no nos ayudas!, Samandriel es solo un niño! Gabriel por favor! Por favor! – Castiel cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Cas! – Dean corrió hasta el ángel y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos – shhh tranquilo, tranquilo – decía Dean tratando de confortar a Castiel – encontraremos otra forma, siempre lo hacemos, ven vamos Samandriel ya debe estar despierto y de seguro querrá verte, debes permanecer fuerte cas, si el te ve así, solo será peor, créeme hablo por experiencia.

Por que no viene? – pregunto Castiel con lagrimas en los ojos.

No lo se cas… no lo se – dijo Dean secando el rostro de Castiel con su mano, odiaba ver a Castiel así de triste – vamos ponte bien

Si.. si.. vamos – dijo Castiel como si nada hubiera pasado, poniéndose de pie y caminando de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Sam y Samandriel

Dean solo le siguió en silencio, aun no se acostumbraba ese cambio en Castiel, su rostro volvió a ser el de antes, ni siquiera habían rastros de las lagrimas que derramo, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sam tenía entre sus brazos a Samandriel, acariciando su cabello tratando de reconfórtalo, Dean no necesitaba tener poderes o ser un ángel para saber el dolor que estaba sintiendo su hermano en estos momentos, además el rostro de Samandriel se veía cansado y a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Samandriel no podía esconder sus emociones y Dean podía apreciar fácilmente que el mas jóvenes de los ángeles estaba pasando por un gran dolor

Sam? – llamo Dean a su hermano.

Hey!- dijo sam al ver al par llegar – alguna novedad?

Dean solo movió su cabeza en forma de negación, el dolor se reflejo en el rostro del winchester menor, bajando su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al angelito que descansaba en sus brazos

Samandriel – dijo Castiel acercándose a los menores.

Castiel – dijo Samandriel con la voz apagada – ga..gabriel, el no apareció, no es cierto?

Lo siento – dijo Castiel no siendo capaz de mirar a su hermano a la cara

Hey – dijo Samandriel haciendo ademan de levantarse

No, no te levantes – dijo rápidamente Castiel tomando a Samandriel de los hombros para recostarlo nuevamente, sam se había levantado para darle espacio a los ángeles- necesitas descansar.

Estoy bien hermano – dijo Samandriel con una sonrisa – de verdad, no tienes que hacer todo esto.

Pero yo…. – comenzó Castiel.

Está bien – dijo Samandriel levantándose nuevamente abrazando a Castiel – está bien hermano, descuida todo está bien – decía Samandriel mirando a Dean, el cazador mayor sabía que Samandriel estaba aceptando su destino, y que con esa mirada le estaba pidiendo que cuidara a Castiel, después, cuando él ya no este, sabía que el ángel mayor se sentiría culpable por su muerte, por eso, con esa mirada estaba depositando toda su fe, en que Dean podría sostener a su hermano, a lo que Dean solo asintió con la cabeza, Samandriel sonrió, su hermano había elegido bien, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que los trozos restantes de la espada angelical se enterraran totalmente en su gracia y desapareciera por completo, lo único que lamentaba era no poder pasar más tiempo con Sam, sus ojos se posaron en el más alto de los humano, y podía ver tristeza en el rostro del cazador y eso le dolía, mucho más que el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo

Debes descansar – la voz de Castiel, saco a Samandriel de sus pensamientos – mañana iremos con los chicos a su nieva guarida, nos llevaremos a Kevin, hay podrán estar a salvo y descansaran mejor, todos nosotros- termino Castiel acomodando a Samandriel en la cama donde se encontraba.

De acuerdo – dijo Samandriel cansado

Si necesitas algo llámanos, estaremos en la habitación de al lado – dijo Sam sonriendo, Samandriel asintió y cerro sus ojos. Castiel le dijo algo en enoquiano que los hermanos no supieron descifrar y salieron de la habitación.

Y? – pregunto impaciente – Gabriel?

No vendrá – dijo Castiel con la voz apagada – no respondió a mi llamado.

Sam se paso una mano por el rostro en un gesto desesperado – y entonces ya esta, Samandriel va a morir, es eso? No podemos hacer nada mas?

Yo.. – comenzó Castiel cuando un golpe en la puerta los sobresalto

Esperamos a alguien? – pregunto Dean, sacando su arma

Yo ire – dijo Castiel seguido de los cazadores, pero al abrir la puerta se quedo sin habla

Cas, quien … - comenzó Dean pero al igual que Castiel no sabia si seguir habalndo

Hello Dean –o – dijo el bromista desde la puerta – sabían que este lugar es realmente difícil de encontrar?

Gabriel – dijo Castiel en un susurro

Hola cassie – dijo Gabriel – tiempo sin vernos.

**hola! bueno aqui otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y gracias a todas/dos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios de verdad eso me hace muy feliz ^^ **

**saludos! nos leemos!**


End file.
